Doctor Who at the BBC Radiophonic Workshop - Volume 2: New Beginnings 1970-1980
In 2000, Doctor Who at the BBC Radiophonic Workshop - Volume 2: New Beginnings 1970-1980 was released by BBC Music UK on CD. Cover blurb *Music, effects, atmospheres and ambiances from the BBC Radiophonic Workshop *Composed and realised by Ron Grainer, Delia Derbyshire, Brian Hodgson, Malcolm Clarke, Dick Mills, Dudley Simpson, Peter Howell and Paddy Kingsland Tracks *Doctor Who (Opening Title Theme, 1970) — Delia Derbyshire Inferno (Serial DDD) *TARDIS Control On & Warp Transfer — Brian Hodgson *Blue Veils & Golden Sands — Delia Derbyshire *The Delian Mode — Delia Derbyshire Mind of Evil (Serial FFF) *The Master's Theme — Brian Hodgson *Dover Castle — Brian Hodgson *Keller Machine Appears / Vanishes — Brian Hodgson *Keller Machine Theme — Brian Hodgson The Claws of Axos (Serial GGG) *Brain Centre Atmosphere — Brian Hodgson *The Axons Approach — Brian Hodgson *TARDIS Lands — Brian Hodgson *Doctor Who (Closing Title Theme, 1970) — Delia Derbyshire The Sea Devils (Serial LLL) *The Prison — Malcolm Clarke *The Master — Malcolm Clarke *The Naval Base — Malcolm Clarke *The Sea Fort — Malcolm Clarke *Stranded — Malcolm Clarke *The Sea Devil — Malcolm Clarke *The Master At Large — Malcolm Clarke *Air-Conditioning Problem — Malcolm Clarke *Duel — Malcolm Clarke *The Master's Plan — Malcolm Clarke *The Submarine — Malcolm Clarke *Jo Frees The Doctor — Malcolm Clarke *Rock Bottom — Malcolm Clarke *The Beach — Malcolm Clarke *The Minefield — Malcolm Clarke *Devil Underwater — Malcolm Clarke *The Doctor And Jo On The Run — Malcolm Clarke *The Sea Devils Take The Prison — Malcolm Clarke *The Diving-Bell — Malcolm Clarke *Mr Walker's War — Malcolm Clarke *Torpedo — Malcolm Clarke *Attack In Force — Malcolm Clarke *Ventilation Shaft — Malcolm Clarke *Sea Chase — Malcolm Clarke *Escape — Malcolm Clarke *Doctor Who (Stereo Version, 1972) — Delia Derbyshire & Brian Hodgson w/ Paddy Kingsland *Doctor Who (Delaware Version, 1972) — Delia Derbyshire Sound Effects Selection (1974-1979) *Aggedor's Temple Atmosphere, Peladon (The Monster of Peladon) — Dick Mills *Metebelis III Atmosphere (Planet of the Spiders) — Dick Mills *Nerva Beacon Infrastructure & T-Mat Couch (The Ark in Space) — Dick Mills *The Planet Karn (The Brain of Morbius) — Dick Mills *The Shrine Of The Sisterhood Of Karn (The Brain of Morbius) — Dick Mills *The Mandragora Helix (The Masque of the Mandragora) — Dick Mills *Nova Device Countdown & Explosion (Destiny of the Daleks) — Dick Mills Peter Howell Demos ("Horns of Nimon" Part 2 - 1980) *Demo 1 — Peter Howell *Demo 2 — Peter Howell *Doctor Who (New Theme, 1980) — Peter Howell Notes and other images Users who have this in their collection *RAIDERCLEM Category:Doctor Who CDs Category:Music CDs Category:Items released in 2000 Category:Items starring or written by Ron Grainer Category:Items starring or written by Delia Derbyshire Category:Items starring or written by Brian Hodgson Category:Items starring or written by Malcolm Clarke Category:Items starring or written by Dick Mills Category:Items starring or written by Dudley Simpson Category:Items starring or written by Peter Howell Category:Items starring or written by Paddy Kingsland Category:Items starring or written by The BBC Radiophonic Workshop Category:Items produced by BBC Audio